kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-145
Summary Agni and Brilith arrive in Aeroplateau via transcendental skill. Agni remarks that Brilith must have absolute faith in him, otherwise the transcendental would have turned her to ashes. This embarrasses her and she sputters that it is because she is a priest. After Agni has a good laugh, he tells her he is taking her to a certain safe location. A large number of magicians have gathered together. There is grumbling about being hijacked to Rindhallow, and talk of helping with the upcoming fight and about the cities' strong defenses. Nearby, Ran and Rana argue about his preoccupation with Leez and his lack of attention towards Rana. Ran finds her behavior strange and tries his best to explain himself. Watching all this, Natasha tells Erin that it must be a lovers' quarrel. Rana then asks Ran how he would feel if she paid more attention to other men, but Ran fails to get the hint. Rana then yells at him, calling him a clueless idiot, and walks away in tears. In her mind, she questions why she worked so hard to get Ran to graduate. In a flashback at Mistyshore University, Ran's aunt Eline Haias shows Rana a case containing an item that stops the appearance of aging. Rana asks why she does not use it herself, and Eline explains that she did when she was younger, but was unable to bring herself to allow her husband grow old by himself, especially since they are both pure-bloods who age at the same rate. Eline tells her that if she gets Ran to graduate and they become engaged, then she can come see her about the item, because she will only give it to her under those conditions. Convinced that Ran is in love with Leez, Rana regrets letting him go on the water channel quest with a younger woman and feels like all her efforts now have no meaning. Ran catches up to her, hugs her from behind, and hesitatingly asks her if she likes him. She says no, she loves him, and has for 18 years. Currygom's comment I'm sorry for being late. It would be a good idea to review the Rival chapter from Season 1 (Episode 58 - 63) when you read this episode. S.2 Ep.145 might be late (image - nervous Brilith) I'm sorry T_T If it doesn't come out tonight, please read it after 10am tomorrow morning. (sticker - crying Moon) Afterword * (thumbnail - young Rana): I'm sorry it's late. For those who saw the first update at 9am, please read it again now. The episode that was updated at 9am was the version I tried to submit before the deadline on Monday... The newer version, updated at 10:45am, has some changes in the art as well as additional dialogue because I couldn't update it yesterday. I figured that I should improve the quality since it was late...!! * (Agni and Brilith): He wouldn't let Brilith meet the others, would he? She might hear about Asha if she were out. * (Erin and Natasha): Ran and Rana's talk was observed by many people. Natasha and Erin's reaction to that will be continued next episode. * (Huan in a chicken suit): The person behind young Ran is not Shess!! It was this guy (Ran's uncle)!! Why would be Shess there...? Well, read this with Season 1's Rival chapter (Eps.58~63) for a better experience. * This webtoon's genre is fantasy "romance" with more focus on "romance" as it goes on. Some people want more fights and less romance, but I can't do that... I am drawing this webtoon for the romance, after all...!! 2-145 Agni - the ride.png|transcendental taxi 2-145 confrontation.png|lovers' quarrel 2-145 ran you idiot.png|oblivious boy 2-145 do you like me.png|final realization Notes * This episode was released a day late on Naver. Episode 2-140, from the same chapter, was previously released late as well. * Leez's shoes that Rana mentioned can be seen a few episodes back. * Eline first mentions the deal with Rana to Huan Sairofe back in Season 1. Rana made a comment about receiving something that will stop her from aging when she first met up with Ran in Aeroplateau. The flashback in this episode explains why Rana put so much effort into helping Ran graduate. * The final panel is Rana's perspective of a scene that was previously shown in one of Ran's flashbacks. References